You're My Favorite Song
by darkgirl11
Summary: Or the five times Zayn sang cute or romantic songs for his boyfriend, Niall, and the one time Niall sang a song for Zayn. One of those 5 and 1 stories with Ziall & some Larry mixed in there! One Direction fic!


_You're My Favorite Song_

 **Summary: Or the five times Zayn sang cute or romantic songs for his boyfriend, Niall, and the one time Niall sang a song for Zayn. One of those 5+1 stories with Ziall & some Larry**

You're My Favorite Song

 _ **One.**_

They were, without a doubt, madly in love with each other. They were the world's favorite couple in the band, Harry and Louis were a close second but Zayn and Niall were just perfect for each other. They had gotten together during their X Factor days and stayed together through all the years. Zayn still fell in love with Niall every time he looked at the blond and Niall still looked at Zayn like he was perfect.

Zayn openly showed his affection towards Niall, kissing him or holding him just to make the blond smile. Niall was a little shy but he would never turn a kiss from Zayn down, he could never turn Zayn down. You could hardly ever find them not by each other's sides but when they weren't with each other, Zayn would almost look like he was going to grab the air next to him thinking it was Niall and the blond would be timid, looking around the room for Zayn.

Zayn was Niall's protection, he would never let anyone hurt Niall. He also treated Niall like a princess, always going out of his way to show Niall how much he loved him. Without telling Niall, he had learned to play the guitar. He knew he could have asked Niall to teach him but he really wanted it to be a surprise. They were at an interview when a guitar was brought out to Zayn, who grabbed it and turned to his lover.

"Hey, Niall, I just want to make you smile, is that okay?"

"Yes, Zayn, I love you."

"I wrote you a little song."

"I can't wait to hear it!"

Niall watched as his boyfriend started playing the guitar, he was actually pretty good! Zayn smiled and looked at Niall as he sang _, "Your eyes are blue like the ocean and, baby, I'm lost out at sea. Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me? I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak. Was it love at first sight? Cause I walked by last week, I'm singing fa, la, la, la, la…"_

Niall was blushing and smiling hearing Zayn be all silly while he kept smiling and singing, _"Your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine? You are the one that I've been hoping to find. You're so sweet that you put Hershey's out of business. Can I have a photograph to show my friends that angels truly exist? I'm singing fa, la, la, la, la…"_

The audience and the other band members cooed for the lovers when they saw Niall blush and giggle as Zayn sang to his lover with a smile reserved only for Niall, _"And you're as cute as a button. The things you do sure are something. Are you running out of breath from running through my head all night?"_

Zayn looked down at his guitar for a second before looking back into Niall's eyes and falling in love all over again, _"Is there something in your eye? Oh, wait, it's just a sparkle. Can you get a little closer and help me out a bit because I scraped my knee falling for you but, baby, a kiss will do. I'm singing fa, la, la, la, la, la…"_

The band members chuckled at Zayn's corniness with what he sang to Niall, but the blond just giggled and smiled at his boyfriend like they were the only two in the room, _"And you're as cute as a button. The things you do sure are something. Are you running out of breath from running through my head all night?"_

The look of pure love in Zayn's eyes made Niall's heart skip a beat, God he loved Zayn. The tan skinned male's voice grew softer as he sang, _"I'm falling in love and wouldn't I like to think so? And every night I look at the stars out the window and I hope I can see the one that we saw together. It was just you and me and honestly I'll look for that star forever."_

Zayn smiled as he stopped playing the guitar to grab Niall's hand and kiss it before singing to the Irish male, _"I'm falling in love and wouldn't I like to think so? And every night I look at the stars out the window and I hope I can see the one that we saw together. It was just you and me and honestly I'll look for that star forever."_

Niall couldn't help but lean in and kiss Zayn, the dark haired male smiling into the kiss because Niall instigated it this time. He pulled away and played the guitar again, singing, _"And you're as cute as a button. The things you do sure are something. Are you running out of breath from running through my head all night? And you're as cute as a button. The things you do sure are something…"_

" _Are you running out of breath from running through my head all night?"_

Everyone started clapping when Zayn was finished with the song and they all cooed when Zayn put down the guitar and Niall hopped right onto his lap and kissed him. The way Zayn held Niall was so possessive but you could tell how much he loved the blond with the way he held him. When they pulled away, Harry wolf whistled for them and Niall just blushed at how all eyes were on them. Zayn just shook his head and smiled.

"You really are cute as a button, Niall."

 _ **Two.**_

Zayn was having a bad day. Louis spilled hot coffee on him, Liam tripped and fell on Zayn so they fell down the stairs together, a shoe was thrown at his face, he messed up lyrics to a song on stage, and some random guy who had gotten past security made his way to Niall to flirt with him even though Zayn was literally right next to the blond. So, yeah, you could say Zayn's having a bit of a bad day.

Not to mention Zayn has a bit of a temper. Niall is the only one who can calm him down, though. He takes Zayn away from everyone and cuddles up in his arms and talks to him. He tells Zayn stories from when he was just some boy in Ireland who loved to sing. He tells Zayn all the things he loves about him. He loves to talk to Zayn about how they got together through cheesy jokes and corny pickup lines.

Sometimes, when Niall knew talking wouldn't help, he would sing to Zayn and play the guitar. Hearing Niall play guitar and sing to him could normally always calm him down. But today, Zayn just wasn't having it. Niall had sang a bunch of their One Direction songs to him but none of them seemed to work. Niall sighed but refused to let go of his smile as he ran a hand through his hair. He was running out of ways to make it all better.

They were sitting on a couch in their dressing room and Niall made sure he put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door because a person barging in was the last thing they needed. Zayn eyed his lover, Niall was clearly frustrated with himself but he kept that smile on his face to assure Zayn that everything was alright. Zayn sighed, Niall was only trying to help and now he's making his little Nialler upset.

Zayn leaned over and took the guitar from his boyfriend. Niall would always make everything better when he was having a bad day and Zayn has had _a lot_ of bad days. Niall was looking at the ground, trying to think of some way to make everything okay again. He was so focused on thinking that he almost didn't register the fact that Zayn was now playing the guitar to him.

Niall looked at his lover, curious as to what he was doing. It was clear Zayn was making the music up as he went along but that only made Niall smile more. Zayn smiled at his lover as he sang on the spot, _"I wake up every morning, a smile is on my face. The sun is shining brightly cause you're laying next to me."_

God, Zayn's voice was beautiful. Niall's heart fluttered in his chest as Zayn continued to sing to him with that smile still on his face, _"I know that I have my flaws but you see me perfectly. These butterflies go crazy whenever I hear your name. Why do you love me? The feeling is so new. Before you came the sky had never looked so blue."_

Zayn started humming, causing Niall giggle because Zayn was bopping his head like he was dancing to his on the spot song. He looked at Niall as he sang, _"Cause when I'm having a bad day, bad day I go crazy, crazy about you, baby. Do you feel the same way? Yeah, when I'm having a bad day, la, la, la, la, la, la, crazy, la, la, la, la, la, la, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, do you feel the same way?"_

Niall didn't even have a chance to brace himself when Zayn put the guitar down and pounced on Niall, peppering his face with kisses and just telling him over and over again that he loved him. Niall just laughed and allowed Zayn to kiss his face all over. The tan male pulled back to stare at his lover, nothing but love was in his brown eyes. Niall grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers asking, "How's your day, now?"

"You know, my day just got a whole lot better.

 _ **Three.**_

They had names for each other. Zayn would always call Niall those simple little pet names like baby, babe, sweetheart, beautiful, and he recently added princess to that. Niall always blushed at those names. Niall would call Zayn the simple little nicknames like Z, Zaynie, and if he was feeling dramatic or silly he would call him his prince charming. Zayn always shook his head at that but he couldn't help but smile at it.

They were at a concert right now, answering the twitter questions they got. They got questions like, Zayn can you slow dance with Niall? Harry, can you bench press Louis? Liam, which One Direction couple is your favorite? To which Liam replied that Zayn and Niall were secretly his favorite couple. It was the last question and it was, Harry and Zayn, can you sing a song for your boyfriends together? Liam can sing, too!

The three boys looked at each other before smiles came on their faces at the sound of music coming on. Harry nodded his head a little bit before walking over to Louis and singing, _"Hey, princess, in a white dress, Chuck Taylors got me obsessed. I wanna see you so when can we hang out?"_ Louis just laughed and playfully hit Harry's shoulders when he wiggled his eyebrows.

Zayn smiled and kept his eyes on his lover as he walked over and sang, _"Hey, princess, in a contest, you're the queen and you own the rest. Someday we're gonna take the crown."_ Just as the pair of lovers were going to grab each other's hands, Liam barged through them singing, _"Let's go! Let go! Hold on to me, oh, oh! Let's go! Imma let you know…"_

Niall and Louis's eyes widened when they heard their lovers and Liam but everything into singing, _"I'll be the one to storm in the castle, we'll be the two hearts beating faster. Whatever you want, whatever you want I'm down… I'll be the one that makes you adore me, we'll be the two to end the story. One that I want, one that I want I found… baby, it's your kiss... hey, princess!"_

Zayn leaned in a kissed Niall's forehead, earning coos from the crowd. Harry simply wrapped an arm around Louis and nuzzled his neck, causing the crowd to coo as well. Liam walked across the stage, getting screams from adoring fans, singing, _"Hey, princess, be my guest. I'll chase you around, no regrets. If I catch you, I'll never let you down… Let's go! Let go! Hold on to me, oh, oh! Let's go! Imma let you know…"_

Harry grabbed Louis's hand and Zayn did the same with Niall, walking their lovers to the center of the stage while singing to them with Liam, _"I'll be the one to storm in the castle, we'll be the two hearts beating faster. Whatever you want, whatever you want I'm down… I'll be the one that makes you adore me, we'll be the two to end the story. One that I want, one that I want I found… baby, it's your kiss... hey, princess!"_

Liam looked into the sea of girls and sang with a small smile, _"What if all the stars aligned? Could I ever make you mine?"_ Harry just kept smiling as he put everything he had into singing to his boyfriend, _"When the movie ends we could be the ever after, you and I!"_ Louis blushed when Harry kissed his neck after he finished singing.

Zayn wrapped an arm around Niall, pulling him closer to him. Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck, looking right into each other's eyes as the music grew calmer. Zayn's voice was soft when he leaned in a little closer and sang to Niall, _"I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella. Snow White in blue jeans, I'm gonna tell ya whatever you want, whatever you want I'm down…_ "

Niall smiled and didn't care about anything else in the world but Zayn as he kissed him. When they pulled away, Zayn grinned and hoisted Niall up so he was being carried bridal style with one arm holding Niall up while two pale arms were around his neck. The three boys sang together, " _I'll be the one that makes you adore me, we'll be the two to end the story. One that I want, one that I want I found…"_

The way Zayn and Niall looked at each other sent shivers down some of the fans' backs. Zayn always made those heart eyes at Niall but Niall never really did until now, _"I'll be the one to storm in the castle, we'll be the two hearts beating faster. Whatever you want, whatever you want I'm down… I'll be the one that makes you adore me, we'll be the two to end the story. One that I want, one that I want I found…"_

" _Baby, it's your kiss... hey, princess!"_

As if on cue, Niall and Zayn kissed followed by Harry and Louis kissing. The fans screamed in joy, they loved it when the couples were openly affectionate on stage. When they pulled away, the couples couldn't stop staring at each other with those damn heart eyes. It was like they forget they were still at a concert or that Liam was awkwardly stuck in between the couples.

"Mates, you realize we're still at a concert, right?"

 _ **Four.**_

Couples fought, there was no way around them, really. Harry and Louis were more likely to butt heads but Zayn and Niall fighting would happen about once in a blue moon. When they _really_ fought, they were practically at each other's throats until Zayn would say something that went too far and Niall would run away crying. It was like WWIII whenever those two were fighting and they were fighting right now.

They refused to talk to each other or even stand near each other on stage right now. They sang perfectly, as always, but they lacked those carefree smiles and they didn't even look at each other when they sang a part of the song that cute and they wanted to direct it at their significant other. That's when the fans knew something was wrong so they took to twitter.

When the twitter questions came on, they were nothing but why are Zayn and Niall acting differently towards each other? Did Zayn and Niall get into a fight? Where is the Ziall? With each question, there was basically no answer because Zayn and Niall would look away and pretend to now know the answer to the question or they pretended that nothing was wrong between them.

Each time they basically refused to answer, the fans grew angry. Their screams were no longer ones of adoration but ones of anger. Some were booing and a lot of them were screaming harsh things, causing Niall to take a few steps back in fear. When Zayn saw the look of pure fear in Niall's eyes, all his anger towards the blond just disappeared. All he wanted to do was protect Niall.

Zayn practically ran over to Niall and hugged him, reassuring him that everything was okay. When the pulled away, people were still screaming angrily at them, causing Niall to start shaking in fear. This had to stop. With no music, Zayn just belted out into singing to Niall, _"See I don't mean to scare you now and push you away cause I'm not trying to rush anything…"_

The fans' screams were starting to die down slowly when they finally registered that Zayn was singing to Niall, _"But when I look into your eyes, I'm not scared to say I see little you… I'm in the picture, too… like a happy family tree, we're together constantly… this could be eventually… we'll see… we'll see…"_

The two got closer together, smiling as the other boys started doing a Capella to make the music to the song Zayn was singing, _"But all that I have got to know is with me, baby, will you grow through the sung and rain and heavy snow? Oh, tell me so now, baby!"_ Niall grinned and nodded at everything Zayn had said to him, causing the tan male to smile back.

By now, the fans were almost completely calm. They could tell this song was about making up so they were now swaying to the music and the sweet voice of Zayn, _"Would you love me if I didn't work out? Or I didn't change my natural hair? I could be the one you'd want to grow older with, baby, I'll give you all that I got…"_

When Zayn stopped singing to kiss Niall, the other boys wolf whistled and the fans were back to screaming with joy and adoration. When they pulled away, Zayn whispered into Niall's ear, "I'm so sorry I snapped at you, baby. I was just frustrated and angry and I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I hope that the song means that you'll forgive me." Niall rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"I forgave you the second you looked at me again."

 _ **Five.**_

They were supposed to be getting interviewed but there happened to a some difficulties with the camera, causing the boys to just wander around or do their own thing. Harry, Louis, and Liam wandered around the building while Zayn and Niall made themselves comfortable on the couch they were supposed to be interviewed on.

Niall brought his guitar and started strumming, not really caring what music he was making as long as he was making some sort of music to pass the time. It seemed to flow nicely, whatever Niall was playing. The blonde smiled when he saw Zayn start to dance a little but to the music. And that's when it hit Zayn. He knew the lyrics to put in for this song.

Niall practically jumped in surprise when he heard his lover singing to him with a silly smile on his face, _"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I feel on our first date…"_

Suddenly, one of the camera's starting working and was pointed right on the two lovers, recording them and putting it out on live TV, _"You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick. You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain in the cloud when it's storming or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning…"_

Neither of the two realized they were being videoed so Niall just kept playing the guitar and Zayn just kept singing with nothing but love for Niall in his eyes, _"Don't know if I could ever be without you cause, boy, you complete me and in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need…"_

Niall couldn't help but laugh a little when Zayn had the goofiest smile on his face as he sang to his boyfriend, _"Cause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high and you're the one I want to marry. Cause you're the one for me, for me and I'm the one for you, for you… you take the both of us, of us and we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two… we're the perfect two…"_

" _Baby, me and you, we're the perfect two…"_

The blond kept on playing but he laughed to the other, "You can be the prince and I can be your princess…" Zayn laughed back and nodded before singing, _"You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist. You can be the shoes and I can be the laces. You can be the heart that I spill on the pages…"_

By now, the others had wandered back over just in time to hear Zayn singing, _"You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser. You can be the pencil and I can be the paper."_ They were going to come on with them when they heard Niall say to Zayn, "You can be as cold as the winter weather but I don't care as long as we're together."

The boys knew that Zayn and Niall shouldn't be interrupted right now but they really wanted to tell their bandmates that they were being recorded right now. Zayn didn't want to go through the chorus again so he just skipped right to singing, _"You know that I'll never doubt ya and you know that I think about ya and you know I can't live without ya…"_

Niall's breath hitched a bit and his eyes went wide as saucers when Zayn sang to him, _"I love the way that you smile and maybe in just a while I can see_ you _walk down the aisle…"_ Niall's hand fumbled and messed up the notes, causing Zayn to just take the guitar from him and put it down so he could pull Niall onto his lap and kiss him with everything he had. They only pulled apart when they heard Harry clapping for them and grinning.

"So, who's best man am I gonna be?"

 _ **+1**_

Being away from Zayn was always hard, especially when the couples were supposed to be going on their own interviews. Harry and Louis were at their own interview and Niall was supposed to be with Zayn but since the tan male was away seeing his family, Niall decided to bring Liam along with him for support. He needed someone there with him and Liam was always there for Niall.

The two walked on the stage and waved at everyone before sitting on the couch in front of Ellen. She looked at the two and smiled, "Hello, boys. Now, Niall, I need to ask you something… do you approve of the new look Zayn has going on next to you? Cause it really seems like he's trying to look a lot like Liam right now." The boys and the audience laughed at that.

Niall shook his head before saying with a sad smile, "Zayn's away right now and won't be back until tomorrow but I didn't want to come out here alone so I had Liam come with me…" Niall's eyes grew mischievous as he shrugged and said, "since you know, Liam has said before that I'm practically his girlfriend so I figured it was his time to shine." Everyone burst into laughter.

"Is Niall really your girlfriend, Liam?"

"Of course! I buy him food and take him where ever he wants."

"And does Zayn know about this?"

"Shh, don't tell him…"

"Now, Niall," the boy looked up at her, "I understand that being away from the man you love is hard so I have a surprise for you. We've got Zayn here video chatting with us! Say hi to Zayn everyone!" They all looked to the screen to see Zayn smiling and waving at everyone. Niall's face instantly lit up and everyone could see just how much happier he had gotten just by seeing Zayn.

Ellen continued to speak, "Now, Zayn, I know this is a surprise to you but Niall here told me before backstage that you like to sing to him a lot so…" A ukulele was brought out to Niall as Ellen carried on, "Niall figured that he would be the one to sing to you this time. Now what do you think about that?"

"Niall's got the most beautiful voice I've ever heard so I'm excited!"

The audience cooed at that and Liam smiled at Niall's blush. The blond started playing the ukulele as he sang, _"Sundays sitting on your back porch and I came up with a couple of cords and I played for you. You let me keep you entertained with stories I exaggerate that you know aren't true…"_

God, Niall's voice was so beautiful. Why didn't he sing more? Niall kept his eyes on the ukulele, a little too scared to look at anyone as he kept singing, _"And as you sit there making daisy chains and I throw in a hand grenade and tell you how it is I really feel for you…"_ Zayn was smiling, Niall was singing about stuff that actually happened between them.

Zayn's smile widened when Niall finally looked up at him and sang with a small smile on his face, _"I'm sending postcards from my heart with love for a postmark and then you'll know that you make me feel like we've been caught like kids in the school yard again and I can't keep it to myself! Can't spell it any better! L-O-V-E forever! I hope you know that I'm sending a postcard, I don't care who sees what I've said or if the whole world knows what's in my head…"_

Niall played the guitar a bit before blushing and looking back down at the guitar as he continued singing, _"We chased the sun till it got away on a bicycle that your daddy made but not made for two. Then we sat out on your rocking chair, you with a flower in your hair that I found for you…"_

Zayn smiled at the memory, he didn't realize Niall thought so much of the little things that they did together, _"But then Monday always comes around and it's sad cause I can't see you now. Want you to know you're always in my head…"_ Zayn's heart fluttered knowing that Niall thinks about him like he always thinks about Niall.

The Irish boy looked back up at Zayn as he resang the chorus to him, _"I'm sending postcards from my heart with love for a postmark and then you'll know that you make me feel like we've been caught like kids in the school yard again and I can't keep it to myself! Can't spell it any better! L-O-V-E forever! I hope you know that I'm sending a postcard, I don't care who sees what I've said or if the whole world knows what's in my head…"_

He played the guitar a bit before singing with a slightly more serious look in his blue eyes, _"You know sometimes it's hard to see or say the words that torture me but inside I know exactly how I feel. The things that I can't say out loud, I'll find a place to write it down."_ He looked right into Zayn's eyes as he sang, _"I hope that they will find you in the end…"_

Zayn was grinning at his lover as he finished the chorus, _"I'm sending postcards from my heart with love for a postmark and then you'll know that you make me feel like we've been caught like kids in the school yard again and I can't keep it to myself! Can't spell it any better! L-O-V-E forever! I hope you know that I'm sending a postcard, I don't care who sees what I've said or if the whole world knows what's in my head…"_

He hummed a bit before finishing the song and putting the guitar down, he wasn't expecting everyone to get up and start cheering for him. Niall blushed, slightly embarrassed by it all but felt a little better when Liam wrapped an arm around his shoulders and clasped his shoulder. Niall looked up at the screen to see Zayn grinning and clapping along with the audience. He always loved it when Niall sang to him.

But then, Zayn started showing up blurry on the screen. Niall looked at Ellen, who looked around for someone to fix it. Niall looked desperately at the screen when all of a sudden it went black. Liam rubbed his shoulder, trying to get him to relax. He sighed but looked up when Ellen said with a smile, "Niall, I have a surprise for you that I think you'll love. Turn around."

When he turned around, Zayn was standing there with the biggest smile on his face. Niall's smile was the brightest Zayn had ever seen it and opened up his arms for Niall. The blond quickly ran over and laughed when Zayn picked him up and twirled him around, looking at him like he was the most amazing thing on the planet and to Zayn, he was.

When Zayn put him down, Niall jumped on him, wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist and kissing the older boy's face all over. Zayn laughed at his lover's behavior, loving every moment of Niall kissing him. When Niall pulled away, tears were pouring down his face but he was still giving Zayn that bright smile. He was so happy Zayn was back that he was crying and it made Zayn's heart melt.

He used one had to wipe away Niall's tears before nuzzling into the smaller male's neck and kissing it over and over again, causing Niall to start laughing. God, Zayn had missed that laugh, it was so contagious. Zayn said into the younger male's neck, "I missed you so much, babe. I couldn't stop thinking about you so I decided to surprise you here. I love you so much, beautiful."

Zayn pulled back when two arms wrapped themselves around his neck and then he was looking into those baby blue eyes he loved so much. Niall smiled as he replied, "I missed you so much, too, Z. I don't think I could have made it another day without you. It was weird coming here without you and I couldn't do it alone so I brought Liam along. I hope you aren't jealous or anything."

Zayn rolled his eyes playfully and scoffed, "Me? Jealous? No!" Niall cocked an eyebrow at his lover, who couldn't help but laugh at that. Zayn smiled as he leaned in and the two kissed right then and there in front of everyone. Liam cheered and clapped for the two of them and Ellen was the one to wolf whistle this time. When they pulled back, Zayn looked over at Liam with a raised eyebrow.

"So what was that about Niall being your girlfriend, Liam?"

"Oh, shit…"

 _ **Just a little One Direction extra!**_

The boys were asked to make up their own "Sausage Rap" for Ellen and how could they not after she brought Zayn back to Niall? Four boys walked onto the stage and stood in front of the couch, causing everyone to wonder where Liam was. Ellen grinned as she started the beat for the song and cheered, "Everybody say sausage! Keep it going! Eggs, bacon, grits, sausage!"

The boys started dancing around until Louis put a hand in the air like he was nae naeing and rapped, _"I'm a skinny_ boy _but I still take the sausage!"_ Niall started twerking in front of Zayn as he rapped, _"I got a fat ass but I still take the sausage!"_ The audience whistled for Niall and laughed when they heard Harry rap, _"Got a flat ass but I still get a sausage!"_

Of course, Zayn had to be a little dirty as he rapped looking at Niall, _"Wake up in the morning, I eat the sausage!"_ All the boys rapped together, _"_ We're gay boys _but_ we _still take sausage!"_ Niall ran a hand through his hair as he rapped with sass, _"_ Irish boy _swag but I'll take_ my _man's sausage!"_

All the boys except for Niall jumped around as they rapped together, _"_ We're English and skinny _but you know_ we _get the sausage!"_ Ellen handed Louis a book, who took and it and looked at it, rapping, _"Yeah, I read books but they all about sausage!_ " The boys picked up Niall and threw him in the air, cheering loudly as they caught him. When everything died down, Liam popped up behind the couch.

"I like girls, can I still take sausage?"

 _ **DONE!**_ **For some reason, I have become overly obsessed with One Direction and I honestly don't know why. I blame it on their single, "Drag Me Down." Buy their single! Anyways, I love Ziall so much so I just had to do this! Well, I hope everyone liked it! I'll be continuing my writing on the Avengers and possibly Mission Impossible soon so please be patient! I'm working on an Avengers story now! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 _Songs in order of appearance: "Cute" by Stephen Jerzak, "Bad Day" by Auburn, "Hey, Princess" by Allstar Weekend, "All That I Got" by Fergie, "Perfect Two" by Auburn, "Postcards" by James Blunt, & "Sausage Rap" made by the girls in the classroom so just look up "girls sausage rap" on YouTube and I'm sure you'll find it!_

 _ **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks for everything!**_


End file.
